


You & I

by Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American setting, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, bar owner Choi Seunghyun, mention of Seungri, pop star Kwon Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha/pseuds/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha
Summary: Popstar Jiyong comes back to Lincoln after two years to see again his boyfriend Seunghyun, owner of a gay/dragqueens bar, and to propose him to live their dream together. Inspired by Lady Gaga's song You & I.Originally posted on asianfanfic Feb 16, 2019.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 5





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on asianfanfic Feb 16, 2019.
> 
> I just love Lady Gaga's songs and You & I sounded really GTop.  
> I didn't follow the song step by step but you can surely notice its influence.  
> I hope you all will like it. <3  
> Also, happy belated Valentine! <3

  
A round of applause is what greets him as soon as he steps in the backstage after his second encore; it echoes the bigger one of the public he just said goodbye to.  
His stuff is celebrating for the end of his first tour, patting his shoulders and giving him high-fives as he walks between them.  
It had been a whole success. All the venues he performed in were sold out and his new fans had asked him to sing some more n several occasions. It had been all like he dreamt.  
He smiles, brushing away the sweat from his forehead with his hand, and congratulates with everyone for the excellent work done. It was all thanks to them if everything went perfectly fine.  
His collaborators keep on feasting as he leaves them to head to his dressing room.  
Jiyong closes the door behind him and flops down in the chair in front of the mirror. He looks at himself in it: from his eyes covered in eyeliner and glitter to his red lips, from his platinum bob to his ears full of rings.  
He remembers the first time he performed in front of a public. It had been already five years ago, he was twenty then, in a little drag queen bar in Lincoln, Nebraska where he had lived since it was five. That night he had had a similar look to his current one just the hair was pink.  
He had been his first big step to his current carrier as a singer and musician all thanks to the young owner of that bar.  
Jiyong smiles a bit sadly thinking of him.  
He misses _him_.  
He hasn’t seen him in person for two years already but Jiyong couldn’t forget him. Jiyong hasn’t love anyone as he loves him.  
Not only he was the first to believe in Jiyong but was also the first that made him feel special.  
When Jiyong performed on that little stage, in that little bar with the owner’s eyes on him, looking at him with admiration, Jiyong felt like a superstar even more than now that he has so many people’s focus on himself.  
Jiyong fell in love with him as soon as he saw him, with his masculine face, his dark expressive eyes, with the way he talked...  
Then Jiyong found out he liked to sing and write songs too and, when Jiyong first heard him sing with his guitar, he fell in love with his music too.  
They started performing together after that and it was all so perfect that it felt magical.  
Jiyong sighs as the memory of one of their exhibitions come to his mind, of the kiss they shared on that stage when Jiyong, too caught up in the music, just leaned on the other and let their mouths meet. The owner of the bar had answered to his action with the same fervent Jiyong was putting in it.  
Jiyong can still feel his lips on his own because of that kiss and the many others that followed.  
At that moment the door of the dressing room opens and his manager, Seungri, enters.  
“You’re thinking about your Nebraska boy, don’t you?” he asks, noticing the expression on Jiyong’s face while walking toward him. He stops right behind him.  
Jiyong smiles, a bit embarrassed to have been caught once again. “Is it that obvious?”  
Seungri chuckles. “I’ve been knowing you for two years already and knowing how much you think of him, I suppose I know well when you’re doing it.” he poses a hand on Jiyong’s shoulders.  
Jiyong looks again in the mirror and sees how his eyes are sparkling and his cheeks are slightly pink. “Touché.”  
Seungri smiles back to him. “What are you gonna do now? Are you going back to him? Are you gonna ask him _that_?”  
“Yeah,” he answers readily. “It’s time to go home and I’m not taking no as an answer.”  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Seunghyun opens his bar in Lincoln as always that morning.  
The local was a normal one during the day but at night it was a place of total freedom for the gay community of the city, especially for the artists, comedians and drag queens that wanted to perform.  
Seunghyun had worked in that bar since it was sixteen, then the previous owner had left him the lead when he was twenty.  
It was his the idea to transform it into a gay bar at night.  
Being gay himself, he knew the community lacked places where to be themselves that’s why he took the opportunity to create one himself.  
It was also his the idea, since he loved music too, to create a little stage to let people sing, dance and do other performances and it was right thanks to it that he met _him_ , “the pink dragon” as he loved to call himself back then.  
It had been already two years since Seunghyun last saw him, since he came back to New York to find fame.  
He sighs, turning on the lights and setting everything to start working.  
He misses _him_.  
Seunghyun probably has fallen in love with him since the first day he came in from the bar door, with his feminine traits, his pink bob, his red full lips and most importantly with his incredible talent with music.  
His voice and his sounds had been like a siren to Seunghyun, that got caught in them for never coming out. He had been like a light for Seunghyun that finally had the courage to sing and play himself.  
Seunghyun played the guitar and he and “the pink dragon” sang together. It was just magical.  
Many of his clients too had noticed the synergy they had together and had complimented them, wishing them to have a bright future together.  
And that “together” became real soon after they started performing with each other: they kissed, better _he_ kissed Seunghyun and from that their love just grew and grew.  
They had the most intense love story Seunghyun ever lived. It was like one you only saw in films. There had been nobody and nothing for Seunghyun in those three years of relationship if not _him_ and their music.  
He is lost in his thoughts when the bell of the door rings signaling the entrance of his first client of that day.  
  
Seunghyun goes home in the afternoon to eat and get some more sleep just to return to the bar to work his night shift.  
When he arrives the local has already changed the mood with the presence of some of his usual nocturnal clients sat at a table. He greets them with a smile and a little chat before resuming his position behind the counter, saying goodbye to his collaborator.  
An hour later the bar is already full of people, most of which he already knows well. There are anyway some addictions this night in particular two new drag queens that will sing and dance.  
The first one goes on stage around midnight making the fun start. She is singing one of Lady Gaga’s song. Seunghyun must admit she is really good both with her voice and her way to entertain the public and, as he is preparing two Martinis while looking at her and beating his feet to beat, he is pervaded by a sense of deja vu.  
Right then, without him noticing, someone sits at one of the bar stools just a bit behind him. He is focused on the performance, but he catches a glimpse of pink with the corner of his eyes.  
After handing the cocktails to the owners, he turns to greet the new client but freezes on the spot when he sees who it is.  
Jiyong, “the pink dragon”, the love of his life, is right in front of him, smiling sweetly as he looks right in his eyes.  
He is _different_ , Seunghyun notices. His iconic pink isn’t on his hair anymore but is enveloping him in a clearly very expensive boa, there are more earrings on his ears and more tattoos on the skin that Seunghyun can look at thank to the little dress Jiyong is wearing, and most importantly Seunghyun can feel -can _see-_ his aura has changed. He seems more sure, confident, _proud_. There is a sense of security around him that makes him seems almost untouchable.  
But Seunghyun also knows he is always the same: the lovingly way Jiyong is looking at him hasn’t changed and that makes Seunghyun’s heart skip a bit.  
He finally wakes up from his daze then and makes the two steps that divide him from Jiyong.  
“Jiyong. You’re back.” Seunghyun really can’t believe his eyes.  
Jiyong’s smile widens. “Yeah. I came back home.” he says, voice warm, as he extends a hand to touch Seunghyun’s.  
He has just the time to brush slightly Seunghyun’s fingers that another client jumps right beside him and loudly asks Seunghyun for a drink.  
Seunghyun is disoriented for a moment, too absorbed in Jiyong’s presence to notice anything else, and has to shake himself a bit to return to his professional self.  
“I’ll be right back.” he says to Jiyong, giving him an apologetic look.  
He leaves the counter and turns to get the ingredients for the new ordination.  
For the following hours Seunghyun has basically no time to dedicate to Jiyong, if not for preparing him a drink, making clear that he won’t come back to the younger too soon, but he is always there in the corner of his eyes field and in the center of his mind.  
Seunghyun looks at him from time to time, seeing him swing to the beat of the music on the stool, sipping from his straw; the sight making him come back to two years ago.  
He is aching to talk to him. He has so many things to ask, to say, to hear but work is keeping him busy.  
They exchange a glance from time to time and Jiyong just smiles to him, comprehensive.  
  
Around three in the morning, his clientele has reduced to twenty or so people, all already served and satisfied, leaving Seunghyun finally some free time for Jiyong.  
He is ready to sit down next to him but Jiyong stops him gently. “Finish your work, Seunghyun. I can wait some more.”  
Seunghyun refrains himself from pouting at that and returns behind the counter, killing the time resetting the bottles and putting the flatware in the dishwasher.  
  
The last person goes away an hour later.  
Seunghyun closes the door behind them and takes down the Venetian blinds, officially concluding that day of work.  
Jiyong is still sitting in the same stool that he had left just briefly one time to go to the bathroom and Seunghyun walks, maybe a little too fast, behind the counter to get a bottle of Jack Daniel's and two glasses, before sitting down next to him.  
He pours the whiskey in the glasses and offers one to Jiyong. He takes the other and drinks a good sip, searching a bit of confidence in it since he is feeling a bit anxious now that they are all alone.  
Jiyong instead seems not interested in the drink and laughs a bit seeing Seunghyun gulping the whiskey so fast.  
“You’re nervous as the first time we talked.” he says, lifting a hand to caress the other’s short nape hair.  
If Seunghyun had been a cat, he would have purred in that moment. He has missed Jiyong’s touch so much. He leans in the caress and closes his eyes.  
When he reopens them, Jiyong has the same sweet smile he had just some hours before, the same loving one that has always been just for him and Seunghyun just feels the need to kiss him.  
He nears to the other and pressed their mouths together.  
It starts as a chaste kiss, only a brush of lips, but then Jiyong opens them and lets Seunghyun’s tongue come in. He can taste the whiskey on it as it comes in touch with his own.  
He moans and at that one of Seunghyun’s hand comes to his back to pull him closer.  
Jiyong breaks the contact just to flop down of the stool, the boa falling on the floor, and put himself in between Seunghyun’s legs that he has opened meanwhile, his high heels permitting him to be at the same height as Seunghyun.  
Jiyong presses against him, following his hand pressure, and laces his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
Seunghyun’s hugs him back around the waist.  
They keep on kissing for a whole minute, the heat and the arouse growing more and more, before stopping to retake their breaths, forehead against forehead.  
“We should make ourselves comfortable.” Seunghyun is the first to break the silence, still a bit breathless, cock hard in between his legs.  
Jiyong giggles, hard himself and aware of Seunghyun’s desire. “Yeah, better but first let me clean you of my lipstick.” he says, noticing the red mess on Seunghyun’s face.  
Seunghyun looks at Jiyong’s mouth then and see how the red has faded to a shade of pink just a bit darker than Jiyong’s natural colour. “Oh.” He starts laughing too.  
Jiyong grabs some napkins from the counter and starts to take away the lipstick the best he can.  
When he retains to have done a good job, he leaves the pieces of paper now all red near where he took them.  
He distances from Seunghyun just enough to let him stand then, before following him to the couch near the stage.  
Seunghyun sits down while Jiyong straddles him.  
They resume their kissing with Jiyong wrapping again his arms around Seunghyun’s neck. Seunghyun, instead, takes advantage of the dress being already up because of Jiyong’s spread legs, to insinuate a hand under it and to start exploring Jiyong’s skin, memories of the thousand times he did it before returning to his mind.  
Jiyong bites slightly his lips at that. “Take it off.” Voice hoarse.  
Seunghyun doesn’t make him repeat twice and opens the zip on the back of his short silver dress, before lifting it up with both hands, Jiyong helping him with making it pass through his arms.  
He discards it somewhere on the floor, to return to take possession of Jiyong’s mouth and to put his hands on Jiyong’s hips.  
As the kiss go on, Jiyong starts to grind against Seunghyun’s cock, searching for some release for his own aching cock. Seunghyun makes a low moan at that.  
Jiyong’s hands leave the other’s head to go to unbutton his shirt. He does it with messy movements, too focused in the kiss, but in the end he manages to take it off also with Seunghyun’s help.  
Next thing he does is to unbuckle Seunghyun’s trousers. When he finishes, Seunghyun lifts a bit his hips, thrusting against Jiyong, a little acute sound leaving the younger’s throat, to let him take them down.  
Jiyong distances from Seunghyun then, the older man grunts at that, and lift to take off his underwear.  
Seunghyun has so the time to admire Jiyong in all his form, as himself frees of the shoes and the trousers at his feet. His eyes wander on the smaller man’s body from head to toe, taking notice of the new ink on the skin. The new tattoos envelope Jiyong’s thighs, grace his sides and caresses his neck.  
He finds them strangely seductive, making Jiyong even more beautiful to his eyes.  
Jiyong strips down of the last piece of clothing that was covering him, leaving him in just his high heels, and Seunghyun can’t be more delighted by that sight, eager to have him back between his hands.  
Jiyong takes out a little square plastic packet from the insertion in his underwear and walks to Seunghyun after having thrown the piece of fabric on the floor as the rest of the clothes.  
Just when Jiyong sits down again on his legs and tears the packet open with his hands, Seunghyun figures it out to be the lube.  
“You planned this, don’t you?” he says, pleasured by the thought.  
“Yeah, I also prepared myself already for you.” Jiyong says, a little grin on his face, spreading the viscous substance on his right hand and Seunghyun is left speechless.  
Also, because Jiyong kisses him once again while his lubbed hand goes down on Seunghyun’s hard cock, enveloping it with his fingers and massaging it up and down to make sure it was all covered in lube.  
Seunghyun groans against the other’s lips at the treatment.  
Once Jiyong is satisfied, he does pressure on the couch with his knees to lift himself up just enough to guide Seunghyun’s cock to his entrance before coming back down on it delicately.  
He feels stretched at the intrusion but it’s a pleasurable pull, a sensation that he has deeply missed in those two years: to have Seunghyun in him, filling him to the brim.  
Seunghyun, on the other end, finds himself holding his breath as Jiyong’s heat envelopes his cock, a spark of pleasure and immense love going through him.  
When Jiyong has fully sat Seunghyun lifts a hand to lock his finger in Jiyong’s hair. He grabs it gently, testing its texture, finding it as soft as he remembers, and pulls Jiyong nearer for a sloppy kiss.  
Jiyong’s arms again, laces around Seunghyun’s neck and deepens the contact, not giving signs though to move his hips.  
Seunghyun doesn’t move either, both wanting to calmly enjoy the sensation to be one again after all that time.  
Only some moments later, as they leave each other mouth, Jiyong starts to ride Seunghyun’s cock slowly.  
Seunghyun’s hands return on the other’s hips and follow him in the movement, eyes never leaving Jiyong’s.  
Jiyong takes his time to build up the pleasure for the both of them, calculating his actions to make Seunghyun moan first and to find his own sweet spot secondly.  
He knows is doing a good job as Seunghyun seems to get flustered, all red in the face, hands digging harder in Jiyong’s skin and hips slightly moving to have some more friction.  
Jiyong smiles to himself and decides that it’s enough.  
“Make me yours, Seunghyun.” he whispers hoarsely.  
Those words seem to light Seunghyun up who immediately flips them so that Jiyong is pressed on the couch under him and, without many other ceremonies, starts pounding in Jiyong with a sustained rhythm.  
The younger’s legs wrap around Seunghyun’s waist at that, encouraging him.  
Jiyong moans and he does its loader when Seunghyun's cock hits him right where the pleasure is more, head falling back, uncovering his neck.  
Seunghyun takes that occasion to place a heated kiss on the other’s Adam’s apple, before moving to the side and giving little bites and suck to the skin near the shoulder, right where the new ink is.  
Jiyong takes his bottom lip between his teeth as Seunghyun keeps on leaving hickeys and fucking him, fingers grabbing Seunghyun’s hair to press him closer.  
“Fuck, Seunghyun.” He moans before roughly pulling Seunghyun in for another kiss. He bites the elder’s lips as he starts moving his hips in sync with the other.  
Seunghyun thrusts harder, he can feel his orgasm building up already, meanwhile one of his hands goes down to start pumping Jiyong’s cock, already wet with precum, to the same rhythm of his pulls.  
Jiyong’s hands go grab Seunghyun’s shoulders, digging the nails in the skin, his own climax near as well. He lets out an acute moan that sound like a meow. Seunghyun grunts in response.  
“I’m close, Jiyong.” Seunghyun manages to say between his labored breath.  
“Me too… Don’t stop.”  
And Seunghyun doesn’t, instead, he does his best to move even faster.  
Some moments later, Jiyong is a writhing mess under him as he comes in his hand. Seunghyun follows him soon after, releasing his come in Jiyong and falling on him, tired.  
He hugs the younger to himself and turns them on the couch to lie on their sides.  
Jiyong snuggles up against him and Seunghyun leaves a gentle kiss on his forehead when his breath has returned normal. “I missed you.” he whispers.  
Jiyong lifts his head a bit to look at him and presses his lips briefly on Seunghyun’s. “I missed you too.”  
They stay there like that, cuddle up together, for several minutes, the clock on the wall tickling the only sound around them.  
“This is the same couch where we made love the first time.” Jiyong points out after some time, amused, breaking the silence.  
Seunghyun, who had closed his eyes meanwhile, reopens them, the memory of the event forming before them. He giggles softly. “True.”  
  
Later, they decide to recompose themselves and redress, sitting then back down on the couch, Seunghyun with his back against the leather of the sofa and Jiyong under his arm.  
“So, tell me, how have you been?” Jiyong asks then, looking up to meet the elder’s gaze.  
“It was lonely here and at home without you but tell me about you. How was… everything?” Seunghyun says, the initial sadness leaving space to the eagerness to know Jiyong’s experience in the Big Apple.  
Jiyong giggles at that sudden change of mood. “It was great. I mean, initially it was difficult, I had to take lessons to sing and dance better, many of my songs were rejected because to them they were too ‘provincial’ but then I got in the mood of New York and understood what the producer wanted and finally managed to create songs he liked that end up in my first album.”  
“I heard them.” Seunghyun interrupts him.  
“And?” Jiyong is expectant of Seunghyun’s judgement, especially since many of what he wrote was about and for him.  
“I think they’re great. And I’m happy that you managed to satisfy the label while remaining you.” Seunghyun is visibly proud and Jiyong smiles brightly, seeing that.  
“I’m glad to hear that. I hoped you would have like them. You understood they were about you right?”  
Seunghyun’s smirks. “Well, unless you cheated on me, I suppose the Nebraska boy owning a bar it’s me.” he laughs.  
Jiyong hits him jokingly on his chest. “I would never cheat on you.”  
Seunghyun has a sweet smile on his face. “I know.” He says before kissing Jiyong on a temple. “And then you had the tour, right? I heard it was sold out.”  
Jiyong nodded vehemently. He seemed a kid. “Yes. It was amazing. I never thought so many people would have wanted to see me, I just hoped and then the company was adding more dates to the tour since the high request. I couldn’t believe it. I wish you were there.” And here it was again, the thin layer of sadness that nestled in their reunion at which Jiyong’s expression clouds over.  
“I missed you so much, Seunghyun. It was so hard at the beginning without you that I couldn’t even listen to a joke or Rock and Roll, the music we loved to listen and play together.” He smiles sadly. “I missed you on my birthdays, you playing me songs all naked with your guitar… I don’t want to be without you anymore.”  
Seunghyun doesn’t exactly know what to say. “What do you mean?” He manages to ask in the end.  
Jiyong sighs, it was time to ask him.  
“You know I can’t stay here, now that I’m a pop star and I didn’t come here just to see you. I wanted to ask you something...”  
Seunghyun make him sign to go on.  
“My producer wanted to look at some of our exhibition and to listen to our songs after he caught me singing one and he saw that ‘something’ everyone told we had together. What I’m saying is... He wants you too, _I_ want you too, Seunghyun; with me, on the stage again.”  
Seunghyun is speechless at that. He can’t believe such a famous record company is really interested in him. “You are… You’re serious?!”  
Jiyong’s eyes water, happy. “I am.”  
The elder is silent then, reflecting. He has always liked music and to sing but just thank to Jiyong he had the courage to let this passion out for a real public and so, his fantasy to be one day a well know singer was recent too. He never really considered it back then, not even when the opportunity came for Jiyong, still too coward to even advance the hypothesis to himself, also because the agent asked specifically for Jiyong and not _them_.  
Jiyong was the real star, he had known that since he saw him perform the first time, not him, the just “funny and good-looking owner of the drag queen bar”.  
He had born in a small town, in the middle of nowhere, he was shy and clumsy most of the time and he had never been too sure of his talent either. At least, not until Jiyong came into his life.  
Jiyong has always showered him in compliments for his voice and for his songs and helped him in bettering things when he thought they weren’t right and when they were on stage together all the self-doubts he had just vanished. When he had Jiyong beside him, he was a better person.  
And now, that Jiyong just said to him that someone else, someone important and expert, saw talent in him he doesn’t know what to do.  
His dream is there, in Jiyong’s proposition, fragile and mutable while his usual life, the bar, the steadiness is here.  
He would follow Jiyong everywhere if possible, he is sure of that, but is he really ready to leave all behind for a life of sure uncertainties? There will be the glory too, hopefully, and Jiyong will be there, but it will be walking on a tightrope anyway.  
“I know you’re scared but I believe in you and my producer too and I know we will make it together. I’m not leaving without you.” Jiyong says, resolute, reading Seunghyun’s thoughts on his face.  
“What should I do with the bar though? I’m the owner, I can’t leave it from day to night”  
“You won’t have to do that. I’m free to stay here for some time now that the tour is over. I can help you settle everything and meanwhile we can also restart to write and sing songs together.”  
Hearing that, something in Seunghyun calms, the perspective of not being alone in having to manage everything before his eventual departure reassure him and Jiyong can see the change in Seunghyun’s eyes.  
“You will come with me then?” Jiyong says, expectant.  
Seunghyun then looks around: at the stage they shared, at the chairs and tablets now empty, at the bar that has been his reality for six years; he rethinks of all the people he knows, his family, his friends and then his eyes meet Jiyong’s that are sparkling with hope and, as has always happened with him, a sense of courage and daring invades him.  
“Yeah, I’m coming with you.”  
He barely finishes saying that sentence that Jiyong jumps on him to hug him.  
“I’m so happy!” The younger says before kissing him. “We will live and make music together again! We will be great, Seunghyun!” He follows, visibly ecstatic.  
Seunghyun is hit by Jiyong’s enthusiasm and laugh, feeling strangely secure.  
“Yeah, we will be great.” He repeats just before indulging Jiyong in another hug.  
  
  
**_2 years later_**  
Seunghyun is pacing anxiously up and down, clutching his microphone tightly in his right hand, in a dressing room; a swarm of people walking fast around him.  
He is wearing a sparkling light blue jacket with neon pink and white inserts, white shirt, black leather pants and pointed black leather shoes that he never imagined wearing for how much it all cost. His has earrings now on his ears, rings on his fingers and necklaces around his neck. His hair is platinum and stylized in a cottoned Mohawk and his eyes are covered in makeup, soberer than Jiyong’s usual.  
He can’t believe the time has finally come.  
Jiyong, who has just finished getting ready, notices Seunghyun’s behavior and goes to stop him, blocking him in his track by standing in front of him and posing his hands on his shoulders.  
“Hey, calm down.” His tone is caring and reassuring.  
Seunghyun looks down to him and meets his sweet smile.  
“We will be great.” Jiyong says and Seunghyun has a deja vu that takes him back to when he was still working in his bar in Lincoln.  
Just they aren’t in Nebraska anymore. They are in New York now, waiting for their moment to go up on the stage in the Madison Square Garden for their first tour together and Seunghyun’s heart is beating fast with anxiety and emotions.  
“I will be there beside you.”  
Seunghyun takes one of Jiyong’s hand in his free one and kiss it. “I know.” He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
His eyes wonder on Jiyong then: his hair is orange now, stylized in a messy round bob, his lips are the usual shade of red Seunghyun is used to and his eyes have a light shade of pink on them. Pink that he finds also in the shirt that ends in the black shorts that barely cover his thighs tattoos. He has a pair of silver and light blue high heeled Mary Jane on that match his earrings, rings and necklaces.  
“You're so beautiful.” He says, his free hand going to brush a strand of Jiyong's hair behind his ear.  
Jiyong smiles, a soft blush on his cheeks. “Thank you. You look amazing too.” He says back just before kissing Seunghyun, their tongue meeting almost right away.  
“Ok, lovebirds. It’s time to go.” Seungri’s voice interrupts them some moments after.  
They separate to look briefly in each other’s eyes and nod before following Seungri to the central lifting platform that was ready to take them on stage.  
They go on it, kneeling so the public won’t see them yet and gaze each other on last time. Jiyong takes Seunghyun’s hand in his and squeezes it to reassure him.  
Seunghyun has just the time to make a deep sigh before the platform goes up.  
As soon as the stage is past their shoulder, they stand up and their public burst into cheer. Jiyong readily greets it, screaming in his microphone and throwing their joined hand in the air.  
“WHAT’S UP, NEW YORK?! YOU READY FOR GD AND TOP?!”  
Their fans cheer louder in answer and Seunghyun feels suddenly overwhelmed by all those lights and screams, by the thought that all those people are there also for him, but then his gaze lands on Jiyong that has turned toward him smiling and all the uncertainties and fear vanish as if by magic, to be replaced by happiness and excitement.  
Not leaving Jiyong’s eyes he brings his microphone to his mouth.  
“NEW YORK!” he screams, at which Jiyong’s smile widens, before turning to the public and finally taking a step toward it, smiling as well. “WE ARE GONNA MAKE YOU JUMP!”  
And just as he says so, their first song starts, the fast tempo pumping in the big speakers, making the fans cheers even louder.  
They separate to go in opposite directions to cover all the stage and Seunghyun starts rapping, the public following him and filling his silence by repeating the last word he said.  
It was something he had always just seen do in big concert, with big stars and now that these people were doing it with him it made him realize for real that he was a big star too.  
Jiyong joins in after, their fans responding to him with the same enthusiasm they showed to Seunghyun.  
It doesn’t take much then for them to enter in the same mood they always were in while performing together: the public seems to vanish and it’s just the two of them, their voices mixed together, the loud music flowing in their bodies making them almost giddy.  
The time flies like this, singing and bouncing to their own songs, and they find themselves already at the last one: a slow tempo love song with a piano and cello base.  
They find each other singing just inches from the other’s face for this, their feelings put in notes and verses spreading in the hall, and as soon as the final instrumental part starts, they lower the microphones to kiss, Jiyong wrapping an arm around Seunghyun’s waist to pull him closer.  
Seunghyun’s free hands find his way through Jiyong’s hair to keep him in place and they kiss openly, mouths ravenous for the other and tongue dancing caressing one another, not afraid to show their love, the public screaming, whistling and clapping in approval.  
The song ends with a long deep note of cello and they separate.  
“I love you.” Jiyong says in the microphone.  
“I love you too.” Seunghyun says back in his.  
The crow is silent while they say it, as if not wanting to disturb that moment, but then they scream again, calling their names, saying that they were amazing and cute, telling them they want more.  
Seunghyun smiles and Jiyong does too. They look at each other and then at the people cheering for them.  
Seunghyun feels happy like he never did.  
He recalls the time Jiyong proposed this life to him, the fear and uncertainty he felt and now he feels almost stupid to have thought that he couldn’t do it. It has been the best experience in his life. The public just loved him and with Jiyong by his side, the whole experience seemed so easy and exciting.  
He took Jiyong free hand in his and walked to the edge of the stage, as near as possible to their fans, just to lift them as Jiyong did at the beginning of the concert, people screaming loud again.  
Seunghyun looks at all the happy faces looking up to them and he has to admit that Jiyong was right: they were great together and now they will show it to the world.


End file.
